


Until the pain doesn't matter

by mioasahi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Top Claude von Riegan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 送给亲爱的生日快乐。私设 / 苍月ED後 / 意识流片段 / 不要在意细节跟上一篇库罗帝弥大概是同轴，但不读之前那篇并不影响理解。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Until the pain doesn't matter

芙朵拉与帕迈拉正式缔结和平条约的仪式过後，是名为庆祝宴会的狂欢。

听过芙朵拉的王简短地致辞，以帕迈拉国王举起酒杯的动作作为起始，不管是士兵还是大臣都高举手中杯子；伴随一声欢呼，酒杯一个个被清空，笑声与谈话声在宴会厅里炸开。

两国的国王坐在席上肩并肩，芙朵拉王——帝弥托利．亚历山大．布雷达德的目光很快被帕迈拉士兵豪迈地一口气灌下整杯酒的场面吸引过去，而帕迈拉王——库罗德．冯．里刚则是看着对方眨着眼睛一愣一愣的神情笑了起来。

帝弥托利很快就注意到库罗德的目光，收回视线并清了清嗓子；但库罗德没有收起笑意，他把酒杯递到对方面前，同样一清嗓子以後，故作认真地扬了声说道，「陛下。」

他看着帝弥托利又是略为怔神，再次眨动眼睛过後，也举起酒杯小心翼翼地轻碰过他的酒杯，也是一本正经地回应道，「帕迈拉王。」

两个人把酒杯送到嘴边时，都不禁笑了起来。

在宴会上要聊天有一定的难度——帝弥托利的嗓音被一波波的欢笑声浪淹没，而库罗德也不想翌日只能哑着嗓子说话——所以当库罗德凑到帝弥托利耳边，以不会被交谈声完全遮盖的声调邀请他在宴会结束後到访自己的房间时，帝弥托利几乎没作多想就点下了头。

库罗德回到房间以後，还在回想帝弥托利点头答应的数秒之後，红晕逐渐爬过他的脸颊，漫上耳尖的画面。他坐到床上盘好腿，手肘支到膝盖上撑好脸颊，不禁思考那是酒精的作用，还是帝弥托利也忆起了他们还在士官学校时，他也曾经这样邀请过对方到自己的房间……

叩叩。

库罗德轻巧地翻身下床并拉开了门。帕迈夜里的空气渗满凉意，而门外帝弥托利身穿着轻便单薄的衬衫与长裤，与肩上盖着毯子的库罗德形成鲜明对比。

「夜安，陛下。」库罗德装模作样地稍一欠身，摆动手掌示意对方进入房间。他注意到帝弥托利的发尾湿润，似乎是已经把刚才的一身酒气都洗去。帝弥托利用充满笑意的眼神看向他，踏入房间的时候不忘道了一声「打扰了」。

库罗德轻轻把门带上，而帝弥托利依旧站在门边，双手交叠在一起，姿势端正。库罗德轻拍他的手臂，指向书桌旁边的椅子，摆出「请便」的手势过後，又在床上重新盘腿坐下，咧开嘴露出笑容。

「真是久违了啊。」库罗德说道。帝弥托利歪过了头，充满困惑的反应让他补充道，「像这样。你和我，两个人，聊聊天之类的。」

「啊啊，是的。」帝弥托利依旧歪着头，单眸半弯，眼神变得柔和起来，是回忆往事时特有的表情。「上一次是……七年，不，八年前的事情了吗？我们还是士官学校的学生时。」

「噢，」库罗德像是要制止帝弥托利继续说下去般摆了摆手，「我感觉自己都老了。」

帝弥托利的笑声与他的眼神一样柔和。

「八年前的我可没想像到有一天我会跟帕迈拉的王像这样——」他比划自己身上的轻装，「毫无防备地坐在一起聊天。」

他顿了顿，补充道，「我也没有想像过你会是帕迈拉的国王……啊啊，我没有冒犯的意思，你是一个优秀的领导者，我只是一直将你看作未来的同盟盟主，而没有想到——」

对上库罗德充满笑意的目光，帝弥托利咳嗽一声，把剩馀的话吞了回去。

「谢谢夸奖。」於是库罗德回应道，看着帝弥托利感到尴尬时会把视线移向一旁并以右手遮掩嘴巴处的动作，眼里的笑意更加明显，「你真是一如既往啊，帝弥托利。」

这似乎是这天晚上以来库罗德首次不以带些戏谑的语调称呼他为陛下，而是好好地直呼了他的名字。帝弥托利眨了眨眼，看向撑着脸颊慵懒地微笑的库罗德，一瞬间彷佛看到了八年前那个脸上还带稚气的男生。

八年前的库罗德或许是那段期间最常呼唤他名字的人。

帝弥托利与库罗德的关系颇为微妙——他们一个来自法嘉斯，一个是同盟的人（至少这是库罗德当时的身份），是各自班级的级长，既是对手也是友人；他们从未将藏得最深的秘密告诉过对方，例如帝弥托利从不知道库罗德的名字是伪名，而库罗德无从得知帝弥托利进入士官学校的真正目的。但当帝弥托利久久无法入眠的时候，他会到藏书室翻阅史书，而通常，他都会在那里遇到库罗德。

夜深在藏书室里会面的时光成为了两人之间的秘密，而共同秘密是拉近关系最快的捷径。熟悉起来之後，库罗德不再用「王子殿下」这个戏称称呼帝弥托利，反倒是以再普通不过的态度轻松地直呼他的名字，态度毫不生疏却也毫不客气，就像是再普通不过的朋友一样，不，或许再亲密一点——帝弥托利已经想不起来他们初次接吻的契机或者场景，但他清楚记得库罗德为他亲手调制的香包有着怎样的香气。

现在的库罗德身上也有着同样的淡香，帝弥托利靠得足够近，能够肯定那是他再熟悉不过的气味。他隐约忆起库罗德当时跟他解释过这气味是来自异国的药草，而他现在才知道明白到这是库罗德家乡的气味。

「帝——弥——托——利。」

库罗德拖长声音唤道，帝弥托利回过神来，去看凑到面前的一双绿眼睛。他分不清到底库罗德是纯粹想借此让他从回忆里抽身出来，还是看穿了他喜欢库罗德用再随意不过的态度呼唤他的名字。他与库罗德对视片刻，时光又像回到了八年前的晚上一样，数年未见的生疏以及身为王的拘谨自然而然地消散在空中。

现在他们又是那两个会在藏书室的阴影处里悄悄交换亲吻的少年了。

「所以……库罗德丶吗。」

库罗德梳在他发丝里的手微微一顿。他显然听出来了帝弥托利语里的笑意，於是也耸耸肩膀，跟着笑了起来。「嘿，你得承认这个名字挺有品味的。」

他的指尖擦过帝弥托利的後颈，而帝弥托利靠在他的旁边，毫无防备也没有闪躲，只是眯起眼睛。「当我们收到使者带来的邀请时，可没料到帕迈拉的国王居然是曾经的同盟盟主。」

「你的确应该好好看看当时你脸上的表情，真是精彩啊。」库罗德的语调听起来愉快极了，他还在回味芙朵拉王首次应邀到访帕迈拉王都宫殿时的事——芙朵拉的王踏入谒见厅，与他对视的一刻，脸上认真的表情一瞬间被惊讶所取代，变化之快实在是让库罗德每次想起来都会止不住笑。

帝弥托利清清嗓子。

「……可是不知道为什麽，库罗德其实是伪名，而同盟盟主解散雷斯塔诸侯同盟之後当上了帕迈拉的王——这些的确很符合你的作风。」

「喂喂，我分不清你到底是在称赞我实力深不见底，还是在暗示我的行事作风很是乱来。」库罗德的语气依然带笑。他没有得到帝弥托利的正面回应，只是感觉到轻轻的笑声撩过他的耳畔。

「你可以随意解读。」

「这样嘛，我就当成是称赞好了。」

交换过几句以後他们沉默下来。库罗德因为长期拉弓而覆着厚茧的指尖继续抚过已经变得乾爽的金发发尾，再一次擦过帝弥托利的後颈，指尖滑进衬衫领口抚过锁骨处的时候能够感觉到隆起的痕迹，无须细想都知道那是未有好好处理过的伤口，重新长出来的血肉纠成了不平坦的道道疤痕。库罗德自己身上也有一道类似的疤痕，是古隆达兹会战时留下来的。

他撑起了身体挪动位置，挪到帝弥托利身前，看见帝弥托利垂着眉头对他微笑。

「我很高兴我们成功缔结了和平条约，」他说，语气让库罗德明白这是帝弥托利再真心不过的话语，而不是以芙朵拉王的身份在庆典上所说的那种场面说话。「我们已经经历太多战争了。」

库罗德忆起古隆达兹战场上的帝弥托利。血液把他的金发染红，蓝色单眸失去焦点，吐出的言辞锋利得像他手上执的长枪一样，怒气和愤恨压在他的肩膀上，使他挥动武器的每一击都变得更加沉重。而那个帝弥托利现在正对着他露出浅浅的丶可是再柔软不过的微笑。

「是啊。」於是库罗德轻哼出一声回应，挑开帝弥托利衬衫的领口，低下头去亲吻了他的锁骨处的狰狞伤疤。

「已经不会痛了。」

在库罗德第四次隔着黑色皮革亲吻帝弥托利的右眼时，帝弥托利像是感到好笑一般说道。这让库罗德发现自己近乎无意识的举动都被对方看在眼内。库罗德不常感到窘迫——但当盈满笑意的蓝眼睛近距离倒映着自己怔神的表情，确实让库罗德感到有些不自在。他挑挑眉头，选择改为亲吻帝弥托利的左眼睑，好让他会敛起眼里的笑意。

但帝弥托利仍然在笑，他顺从地躺在帕迈拉王的床上，金发散乱开来。库罗德在脑海里比对现在的帝弥托利与早上参与仪式时身穿白色礼服的芙朵拉国王，满意地再次哼出一声音调，俯下身去轻吻了对方的颈项。他几乎能感觉到薄薄的皮肤底下血液流淌，并讶异於自己居然能够清楚记得用怎样的力道亲吻哪个位置才能让对方的呼出短促的吐息。他轻轻握上帝弥托利的手腕，而在他手掌底下的躯体是温热的。

温热的。

曾经，库罗德并不认为自己对那个总是认真又诚恳王子殿下抱有过特别的情感。他认为他所做的一切——这包括调制香包和亲吻和其他一切的举动都是为了跟未来的法嘉斯王打好关系，一切都是为了让他更有可能实现理想。

直至他听闻了法嘉斯神圣王国的王子被斩首的消息。

他得知这个消息之後，第一个想法既不是「可惜了他过去一年与王子殿下打好关系的努力」丶也不是「接下来要如何处理变得更加混乱的局势」，而是想起了一双蓝色的眼睛。透澈的，明亮的，从来不以批判或者评价般的眼神注视自己的蓝眼睛。

「我有去找你。」库罗德突然丢出一句没头没尾的话，他的嘴唇正贴在帝弥托利的肩窝处，因此发音与话里的语意同样模糊不清。他很少嘴巴动得比脑子快，但既然话出口了，再稍微解释一下也无妨，「直至古隆达兹会战之前，我没都想到你还活着。」

帝弥托利睁开了眼，表情看起来似乎是对於要怎麽回答感到困扰。他懂了库罗德话里的意思，解读出对方所指的是他在帝弥托利流浪的五年间所做的事情；但他不知道到底是库罗德的话语太过零碎因此变得自相矛盾，还是这说明了库罗德在确信他已经被斩首死去的情况下依然尝试寻找自己。

帝弥托利尽了最大的努力去消化那五年间的事情——那五年他的确活得生不如死，而他的犯下的罪孽都无法洗脱；他并不认为那时候的自己值得曾经的友人费心寻找，因此这一刻他无法率直地向对方道谢。但他的确感受到了在胸口跃动的情感，或许库罗德没有自觉——他现在的声音是自帝弥托利认识他以来所听到过最为无力的，而库罗德一直以来都是那个自信又耀眼的领导者。

帝弥托利永远不是最善於言辞的人，比起细心粉饰堆砌的言语，他更擅长行动，所以这是他所做的——他伸出手以最轻最轻的力道扶上库罗德的脸颊，主动给了对方一个亲吻。

帝弥托利以为自己早就忘记了库罗德的吻是怎麽样的，但事实证明即使他的记忆已经模糊，也依然能够轻易迎合对方的亲吻。在凑得极近的距离，他的呼吸之间都是陌生又熟悉的气味——异国的香水混着库罗德气味让帝弥托利一瞬间几乎感到晕眩。库罗德的指尖还在摩娑他锁骨处的伤疤，微痒的触感让帝弥托利在亲吻的间隙里微笑起来。

亲吻缓缓下移至唇角和耳後，库罗德脸上的胡子蹭过柔软脆弱的皮肤，而这次帝弥托利终於笑出了声来。

「我一直没找到机会跟你说，」在库罗德咬过他的耳垂时，帝弥托利把一声喘息咽了回去，「这个新形象很适合你。」

如果说这话的人不是帝弥托利，库罗德可以肯定对方只是在揶揄自己，但帝弥托利的话——库罗德觉得也未尝不能坦承接受称赞。「对吧？」他哼声回应，眼角瞄见帝弥托利的表情，突然又犹豫了起来。於是他停下动作，故意摆出了受伤的表情，而帝弥托利则是笑着强调道，「我是真心的。」

「啊——真想念以往那个可爱又率直的王子殿下——」库罗德一边拖长尾音，乾燥的嘴唇擦过帝弥托利的胸膛，舌尖扫过横布在他胸口和肋骨处的伤痕，满意地听见轻柔的低喘声，趁着对方调整呼吸的同时，在他的锁骨处落下一圈齿痕，才继续下移，一个个碎吻顺着腹部的线条落到下腹处。他抬眼看向帝弥托利——八年过去了，帝弥托利会以右手挡住脸并侧开头露出通红耳尖的动作还是从未改变。

库罗德重新撑起身体，拉了拉金发人的手臂，让对方以手肘支撑着逐渐脱力的身体坐了起来。他把有些许汗湿而垂落到额边的头发撩起，凑过去把额头贴到帝弥托利的额上，「啾」的一声吻了对方的鼻尖，又把唇贴到皮革上。

「可以吗？」库罗德问道。他听见帝弥托利的呼吸稍一停滞，感觉到对方点头的摆动，再次亲吻过眼罩过後，才把指尖梳入金发里，解开了绳索系成的结。

黑色眼罩滑落床边，谁都懒得在意。

「帝弥托利，你是後天出发回到芙朵拉吗？」

帝弥托利反射性去看对方，很快又挪开了视线——因为帕迈拉的王正在用毛巾为他擦拭下腹处沾到的黏腻。他吞咽一口唾液清清嗓子，「啊啊，的确是有这样的安排。」

「明天没有其他行程？」

「是的，因为仪式和宴会都比想像中还顺利。」帝弥托利点了点头，「托你的福。」

「不，托你的福。」库罗德应道，他把毛巾放回水盆里，甩了甩手之後重新爬回床上。因为汗水而略显黏腻的皮肤贴在一起，但他们谁都没有抗议。帝弥托利甚至侧过脑袋，把头靠到了库罗德的肩窝里。库罗德近乎反射性地亲了亲他的额际，再一次开口时语气很是随意，「明天我们到王宫外的市集看看吧。」

帝弥托利微微睁大眼睛，「明天？我记得你应该还需要跟大臣会面……」

「晚上再去就好。」即使从帝弥托利的角度或许看不见，但库罗德还是充满调皮地眨了眨眼，「我们可以偷偷溜出去。」

这下子帝弥托利的语气变得有点乾巴巴的，「……偷偷溜出王宫的国王。」

「嗯哼。」

「而且是带着邻国国王偷偷溜出王宫。」帝弥托利重覆道。

「嘿，只要我们够小心，你不说我不说，没有人会发现的。」库罗德轻拍帝弥托利的手臂，「你知道的，像之前那样。」

库罗德知道帝弥托利也忆起了数年前，他们还在士官学校的时候，在藏书室的角落交换的亲吻丶交叠的双手丶融在一起的气息。在数秒停顿之後，库罗德听到了自认识帝弥托利以来，他听见过对方所发出的最为柔软丶也最为愉快的笑声。

「都听你的，卡里朵王。」帝弥托利柔声回应。

在这个瞬间，库罗德好像终於理解为何他每次呼唤帝弥托利的名字时，对方都会弯起蓝眼睛，用八年以来都从未改变过的目光看向自己了。


End file.
